Your Wish Is My Command!
by ang3Lix
Summary: Sasuke tripped... on a can. a stinking, rusty, and really stupid can. but then, there was a lot of smoke, and standing before him was... a pink haired girl. What did she say? " MASTER" In his head: "GOD."
1. I'm a genie in a can!

Hey! I don't know what had gotten into me. But I thought I want to write something lighter than my other story, A Silver Hero. This one is kinda light, humorous, and not quite angsty. I hope you guy like this!

Summary: Sasuke… tripped. On what? A stinking, rusty and really stupid sardines can. But then, there was a lot of smoke, and what do you know? Standing before him, was a pink-haired girl. She beamed at him. His eye twitched irritably. Seconds passed. Then his eyes widened in the verge of it's limits. Why? The girl suddenly threw her arms around his neck and called him… " MASTER!" His reaction:" Shit."

**Disclaimer**: nnnnnnnnnnnnoooooooooooooooo. I don't own Naruto. Weeeeeeell, nobody ever let me own anything! Do you flaming flamers hear me? I do not own it! If you hate this story because you hate the way I write it, well suck on that, bee-yotchs!

Sasuke: will someone call the fire department? She's turning very red. I don't want to see hell yet. I still have to avenge my clan.

* * *

" _MASTER!"_

" _SHIT…"

* * *

_

**Your Wish Is My Command!**

**By**: angeLix

**Wish # 1:** I'm a genie in a… can!

* * *

It was one of the sunniest mornings Konoha had ever had. The sun peeked through big fluffs of clouds, and the sky was a soft shade of Caribbean blue. A light breeze carried leaves and small specks of dust into different destinations. Everyone loved their mornings. Yeah… everyone.

**WRONG!** Sooooo wrong.

You see, there are only 2 creatures in Konoha who wouldn't even care if the sun is shining or been thrown into the biggest body of water. One is the devil with pointy ears, who wasn't even living in Konoha, and the second was the raven haired, onyx eyed, smirked up guy who had been known as Uchiha Sasuke.

Uchiha sasuke hated, no, **despised** mornings. Why? Here are three flashbacks to prove it:

* * *

**Flashback # 1:**

Scrub.

Scrub.

Scrub.

He scrubbed some more.

It would be a great possibility that after that kind of scrubbing, his skin would turn raw. And (smackdown! Hehehe!) pink. Yeah. That would be priceless.

He got out of the shower.

**Fangirls**: DROOL… OH MY GOD!

He dried himself up.

He took a step.

Then he tripped and landed…

… on his butt.

He looked around.

There was a bar of soap sliding across the tiled floor.

In his mind: **Soap are morons.

* * *

**

**Flashback # 2**

A series of loud knocks issued from the other side of his wooden door. He looked up angrily, and tired to stare away the unwanted visitor. Then he felt extremely stupid. He forgot the tiny fact that the door was closed shut.

He got up to his feet, as the loud knocks continued annoyingly.

He grasped the doorknob firmly, and opened it with one forceful swing.

Then…

**BAM!**

Naruto stood before him, his fist still suspended on thin air. He looked down innocently at Sasuke, who was trying to hold back the blood that began to fall freely out of his nose.

" Sasuke-bastard, come on and get your ass up, were going training!"

" Dobe…" Sasuke said threateningly, his voice in a squeezed up tone. (you know how Squidward talks? Yep. Right.)

" What? Hey, your nose is bleeding! Eeeew, that's gross! Damn, you read one of those 'paradise' books Kakashi had!"

In his mind: **Blond hyper-active ramen-loving boys are morons.

* * *

**

**Flashback # 3**

Walking.

Walking.

Walking.

He heard a lot of rumbling behind him.

He turned around.

His eyes widened.

Fangirls… rambling towards him… shrieking… shouting… even more rabid than ever. And… very ugly.

**Fangirls:** bbbbbbbbbbbbiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttcccccccccccccccchhhhhhhhh!

His eyes widened even more.

Running.

Running.

Running.

Tripped.

Landed on his face.

Fangirls circling him.

Laughing… shrieking… asking him out on dates…

He groaned.

Sick.

Sick.

**DYING.**

In his mind: **Fangirls are moronic people who deserve to die.

* * *

**

Now, you might think that Sasuke should be in the hospital right now, in a hospital bed, in a hospital gown. But actually, he was walking his way towards the training grounds, ignoring the sweet chirping of the birds flying around him. He quickly shoed them away, but they resorted on pecking him until he reached the bridge.

Naruto looked at him, then noticed the little winged creatures circling him.

" Aaaaaaaaawwwwwww, Sasuke, they like you!" he said in a fake-sweet-girly voice, snickering loudly.

" Shut up before I think about killing you, dobe." Sasuke muttered furiously, trying to slap the nusciance away.

But then, they heard a call.

No, a shout.

No, it was actually a shriek.

The loudest shriek you could ever imagine.

" **Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**"

The birds suddenly stiffened, then dropped down on the ground like flies.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed.

" **Saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasuke-kuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun!**" the girl shrieked louder.

" AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto screamed again.

This thing happened several times before Sasuke even reacted.

" Why is everyone screaming?"

The blond haired girl put on his sweetest smile before going on, " I was calling your name ever-so-sweetly, Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke raised a curious eyebrow. " Yeeeaaaah. Right"

He shifted his gaze at Naruto, who looked like he was still undergoing a traumatic experience. " And you?"

" Ino was screeching so loud, I thought something bad happened and we are all going to die!" he said in a panicky voice, waving his arms for exaggeration.

" I wasn't screeching dobe, I was ever-so-sweetly calling Sasuke's ever-so-sweet name!" Ino said snappishly, batting her eyelashes at the certain Uchiha.

Naruto felt a big sweat drop form on the top of his head. " Um, yeah. Yep. That's… right. I guess."

Sasuke turned on his heels, and then walked off, going deeper into the forest.

" Sasuke-kun, where are you going!" Ino called, thankfully in her normal speaking voice. Another dose of that 'ever-so-sweet' voice she has, he'll die and just decide to meet Itachi in hell.

" Nowhere. I'm taking a walk."

" Oh, can I go, pleeeeaaaaaaase?" she asked again. She's talking with her sweet voice now.

**It sucks.**

" NO."

* * *

Nice. This part of the forest was peaceful. No hyper-active boy. No shrieking fangirl. No lazy-ass teacher reading his perverted book. Really nice.

In one moment, he was thinking and appreciating the forest next moment, he landed on his butt. Really hard.

He got up angrily and tried to look for the moron who tripped him.

But when he looked down at his feet, there, inches away from him was a old, rusty, and really moronic sardine can lying there.

He blinked.

Blink.

Blink.

Then he got pissed and kicked the can hard.

" Moronic cans." He muttered under his breath, shoving his hands down his pocket.

He began his walk once more when he heard a faint sobbing. Curious, he turned around.

No one was there.

But he can still hear the faint yet distinct sobs from somewhere.

His gaze landed on the can.

Feeling a bit stupid, he picked it up, and took a peek inside of it.

Then, there was a lot of smoke, and guess what?

There before him was a pink-haired girl, with the most elegant emerald eyes he could ever imagine.

Wait.

She was dressed like some genie who got herself lost and can't find her way back to a Halloween party.

Not only a genie, but a really pretty genie.

Why? Here's a list of what a genie should look like:

* * *

Some TVpersonality: **Genies are beautiful women who grants the 3 wishes of the person who releases her from her lamp. They are extremely beautiful and is unrealistically energetic, that sometimes, there's a great probability you'll really get pissed off.**

**There are several ways of deciphering one. **

**she should have those fancy jewelries hanging on her neck and wrists.**

**(genies are into fashion statements)**

**they should have their bellies exposed.**

**(duh! Everyone knows that.)**

**when you do encounter one (I mean, you're the first person she sees), the first thing she says is: "MASTER".**

**(in other words, they will follow you around.)

* * *

**

She continued her sobbing, not quite noticing Sasuke staring at her curiously.

" Master! Why did you leave me here?" she cried pathetically, her fingers on her eyes, very much like how a child does it's crying.

Sasuke's eye twitched.

She was like a baby.

" Stop crying." He commanded.

She looked up at him.

She stopped abruptly.

" It annoys me."

Then she asked, " Did you –hic!- open the –hic!- can?" she said in a trembling voice.

Sasuke nodded bluntly.

She slowly stood up. He noticed how petite she was, she only reached until his jaw.

" Master…" she whispered.

Sasuke's eyes went sharp as he looked at her with maddened surprise. " What?" he hissed furiously.

" You're… you're my…"

" I'm your what?" he hissed for the second time.

" MASTER!" she beamed at him, then threw her arms around his neck.

In his head: **Shit.

* * *

**

I guess that's it then! I hope you like this, coz I don't really know if it was right to put this up or not.

T.V. narrator: And now, here is an announcement made by an inspired author.

Sasuke: Yeah right. Whatever.

Me: **You frickn' flamers who flames people with senseless flames are there? Well, just try on flaming me with senseless flames, but I tell ya, it won't hurt a rat ass! I heard some people are flaming authors because they think they suck big time but they are actually really good! Well those people sicken me! You people who flame authors with senseless flames must die painfully!**

Me:** BUT, I am totally willing to receive flames packed with goodSENSE! Please, if you are going to flame me, please don't forget the sense! It's just a five letter word to remember! FLAMES WITH NO SENSE WHATSOEVER WILL BE CONSIDERED SENSELESS (duh!), AND IT WILL AWAKEN MY ANGRY SPIRIT ONCE MORE.**

Please, let me conduct a little survey. Just attach these letters on a review or something, just so I can see who sees my point.

**DO YOU LIKE FLAMERS WHO GIVE SENSELESS FLAMES?**

**A- I HATE THEM!**

**B- I love them! And so I hate you!**

**C- I dunno… confused! I am totally confused! or...**

**D- What the heck is a flamer anyway?**

Please participate! I would really love to hear from you (with angry spirits! Just joking!)

So, see you around!

Sasuke: Yeah, see you around, morons.

Me: Sasuke, you idiotic bastard! Stop that! Sorry, but sasuke had been hooked up with the word 'moron' ever since I wrote this story. So please, forgive him, and please, don't bother sparing his life! Simply kill him!

Angry mob leader: GET THE MORONIC CHARACTER FROM THE MOST WONDERFUL ANIME, NARUTO!

Angry mob: LET'S GO!

Fangirls: NO! WE WILL PROTECT HIM! SHUT UP YOU LOSERS AND GET OUTTA HERE!

Me: STOP THE WAR!

end-

_angeLix_


	2. Genies don't exist NOT!

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey! Nice seeing you guys again! I never thought I would convince myself of posting up this second chapter! Now, I'm expecting "flamers who flames people with senseless flames" to attack me right now. Ha! Let them come, I'll kick their asses!

Sasuke: what a very colorful vocabulary…

Naruto: while you kick their asses, I'll surpass all other Hokages and kick THEIR asses!

Sasuke: you idiot, they're all carcasses by now.

Tsunade: WHO SAID THAT!

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaanyway let us ignore the waging war and move on with the story! You might notice I love exaggerating words. Yep. Got that.

Okay, feedbacks… here it is!

Tsunade: tell me who's a carcass now, punk! (hokage-sama has Sasuke in a furious submission move. You know, cross face crippler? Ankle lock? Um… sharp shooter? Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwww COME ON, where's all the wrestling fans out there!)

Sasuke: hell, you look like one!

* * *

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS! READ IT. IMPORTANT. NO READ, YOU DIE.**

**(I was joking. Authors are not alienated people. Sometimes they also make jokes, ya know?)**

**Now we're talking! I can see angry spirits!**

**Hao's Anjul**- is it? Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiice! I appreciate your feed back!

**Sakura Kage**- thank you! I haven't felt this ridiculously crazy before. SUBDUE THE DIRTY THOUGHTS! This is a PG-13 fiction! Just joking! But, seriously. Don't let it kick in too much, k? Friendly advice, girl! And, yeah… the soap tribe is pretty angsty you know? You guys don't know what their bubbles can do. It hurts our eyes. And… hurts our eyes. And it is highly poisonous! Try eating it, you might find yourself in a really comfortable bed. IN THE HOSPITAL! Now we're talking! Welcome to the anti-flamers club!

**Ying and Yang twins**- wow! Your names got me all curious! Are you guys really twins? As in the same faces? If so, that is SOOOOOOOOOO cool! Imagine what you guys can do! If not, it's still SOOOOOOOO cool, don't worry. Thank you for reviewing so much! I feel I'm back to my old self then! NIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCCCEEEEEEEEEE! PEOPLE WHO DETEST FLAMERS (senseless ones) ARE GONNA ROCK THIS WORLD!

**LoveNeko**- WHOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! I CAN SEE SOMEONE WITH AN ANGRY SPIRIT! You go, reader and reviewer at the same time! You rock! I noticed how you wanted to join the angry mob! And how you liked the word freakn'! Well I like to join the angry mob! And the word freakn'! LET US JOIN FORCES! Hehe! Joking. I'm pretty delirious for now.

**Lostfreakfound**- yeah, it also amused me. I felt as if the old me was back. ANOTHER ANGRY SPIRIT! I'm liking it! You hate, detest, flamers. We have to put that on the code! And rules of being an anti flamer, of course. TO HELL WITH THEM LYING SCOUNDRELS!

**Ahnigurl**- thanks so much! And, better get back to reviewing, girl! You are missing so many things! Get that reviewing spirit start kicking in again!

**Sasusakuforeva-IloveSasuke**- woooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh! Another Sasuke fanatic! Thanks for reviewing! Oh yeah, the thing is, Sasuke is in a wrestling match with Tsunade(if you guys have been reading the opening credits, you'll know), so… you better round up the fanclub, because he's getting uglier… and beaten up. SAVE HIM, SASUKE FANATIC! HE IS DYING! Well, mainly because of me, but still, SAVE HIM!

**Anime-Senko**- I AM BURNING! YOU ARE THE REVIEWER WHO HAS THE MOST POWERFUL ANGRY SPIRIT! YOU ARE TAKING OVER THE TURF! YOU GO! SEE HOW STUPID AND MORONIC FLAMERS ARE! THEY SHOULD DIE! DIE PAINFULLY YOU STINKING FLAMERS WHO ARE NOT GIVING US CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISISMS BUT SENSELESS FLAMES! I WILL BRING YOU DOWN, BEE-YOTCHS! WE SHALL PREVAIL!

**Animevivverz**- now you are one author full of blooming sense! And one of the most renowned authors in the history of Naruto fanfiction! Thank you so much for reviewing. It was an honor! And, you detest flamers! Now we're talking!

**Scarred Marionette-** thank you so much! And thanks for your compliment! You can't stop laughing? I bet you can, don't worry. (after a minute) Uhm… you can stop laughing now. (after an hour) Really, you can stop. (after three days) Aren't you tired yet? Huh… I guess some things are inevitable. Anyway, thank you so much!

**Bevy-chan**- here's your update! Thanks for being one of my most frequent reader of all! You rock!

**Dagorwen of Ithilien- **you saw my point! Thank you so much! Flamers are stupid people. But CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM is totally accepted, right? Oooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhh, gunshot? Where? Backyard? No way! **BOOM! **Shit… I heard a BAZOOKA SHOT in my backyard! HIDE! TERRORISTS HAVE COME TO TERRORIZE US!

**BlueMarina- **they really should die! join the club. so, here's your update! And... oh yeah. FLAMERS SHOULD DIE.

**Drunk dragon**- it's not only a small twist, it will beONE HELL OF A TWIST! Just wait for the next chapter, it will blow your heads off! thanks for reviewing! i really don't know if there's a word genie, but japs really are fond of using english words. Pfft.

**Krista- **thank you! and yup, i don't know what's wrong with me, but i just felt i want to write something light and funny. and right now, i like ashlee simpson's songs. Shucks. Confused person in here ( pints to self)!

**Sakura**- i'm sure i'll continue! i'm having so much fun writing this! thanks for the review! yup, people are saying that too.

**Phoe-chan**- cute? who'se cute? me? JOKING! thanks, anyway. i love your stories by the way. I'm a dead-last to your stories! it rocks. and, thanks for the advice! i followed it! thank you for reminding me.

**iluvsasuke**- but I LOVE SASUKE! NAAHHH... i'm more into torturing him. AND YOU HATE THEM! JOIN THE ASSOCIATION, GIRL!

Does any of you know **yukari-nikxxx, angelsakura070,** or maybe** Zakurah**? Please tell me if you do. It would be of greatest help.

* * *

Now, for any of you wondering what happened on A Silver Hero, when it came to the fourth chapter, my brain turned into a stagnant mush. Writer's block… is awful… and moronic. So… HELP! Remember that Sakura has to 'keep her identity hidden'. So, that's it, I guess.

Naruto: tap out! He has tapped out! Stop the submission move! He's going to die!

Announcer: the winner of this match by submission, Tsunade-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Tsunade: Beat that, punk.

Sasuke: go to hell, you old woman. (he mumbles, not shout.)

Tsunade: WHAT! YOU WANT ANOTHER SHARP SHOOTER! I'M GONNA RIP YOUR LEGS UCHIHA!

(bell sounds. The match is out of control. Referee got knocked out. Tsunade is on a rage. Sasuke is dying. Commercial.)

So, here's the next chapter of…

**Your Wish Is My Command!**

**

* * *

**

" _Why were you crying?"_

" _My last master left me in the forest. He said he didn't like me and he wished me to go away."_

_She began to cry again._

_Childishly._

_Pile of shit.

* * *

_

**Your Wish Is My Command!**

**By:** angeLix

**Chapter title: **Genies don't exist… NOT!

**Chapter is dedicated to the following: **punkboy h. (you don't know how stupid you are!)

Sakura Kage (for having the review that I had most interest in!)

And Anime-Senko (**FOR HAVING THE ANGRIEST SPIRIT I HAVE EVER SEEN!**)

* * *

" MASTER!" she beamed at him, and threw her arms around her neck.

He felt a large amount of scarlet pile up on his cheeks. Now this was bad. He was **blushing**. He didn't blush. He wasn't capable of doing such thing! He began to feel horrified. More of that scarlet color began on filling his whole face. He was practically glowing red. He looked like a traffic light.

But… she smelled fine… like cherry blossoms… nice…

**You. Uchiha. Should-not-be-doing-this. Make-her-stop. Now.**

" G-GET… GET AWAY FROM ME!"

" But… you're my mas—"

" I AM NOT! I JUST KICKED YOUR STUPID CAN!"

FROWN.

GLOWER.

GLARE.

The girl's beam saddened suddenly.

" Yeah, I did. What, you gonna do anything about it?" he asked, glaring as well, trying to grab back his cool, collected self.

She sniffed.

She sniffed again.

Before Sasuke can think of anything, he realized that this… this **utterly confused** girl was going to cry again. No let me rephrase that. The utterly confused girl was going to **bawl** again. Before he knew it, the girl burst into noisy tears.

" Why do you keep on looking at me that way! You're scaring me! Please stop it! I ha—" she cried, but then she stopped suddenly.

**That's it… come on, say it… **

She kept silent for a long time.

**You're not saying it. Come on… say you hate me…**

" I… I h-… I ha-…" she tried to force the words out, probably with the greatest difficulty.

**JUST SAY THE DAMNED WORD!**

But then again, she placed on her cute smile and grinned at him. " It's okay, master! I'm sure you didn't mean it."

**NOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

" NO, I meant—"

" **Sasuke-kun!"**

Damn.

He looked at the so-called genie beside him. Maybe he could really do something neat about those wishes… but it looked like even the girl was scared of Ino's mouth. Scared that she clung on his arm. He was about to shake her off when a figure shot out of the thick clump of bushes in front of them, then followed by 2 others, walking casually.

But then they stopped.

Glancing.

Looking.

Scrutinizing.

Staring.

Gazing.

They did everything associated with the word 'look'.

Ino's eyes widened inconsiderably. She directed it to the girl latching on Sasuke's arm. The pink-haired girl shook slightly. Sasuke couldn't blame her, the blond looked murderous. And homicidal. Even Sasuke was beginning to feel scared.

" You!" she shrieked. The girl placed her hands on her ears.

Ino's angry spirit flared even stronger.

" Are you saying I'm loud and obnoxious! How dare you!"

" N-no miss, it's just that you're shouting at me, so I thought maybe I should cover my ears… but I bet I can still hear you!" She added the last part hurriedly, sounding naturally cute and innocent.

Ino took it the wrong way.

" WELL, STOP ACTING LIKE A LITTLE CUTE AND INNOCENT GIRL!"

" I can't, you're not my master—"

" ARE YOU A SLAVE OR SOMETHING! I DON'T TALK TO SUCH PEOPLE! WELL, WHERE IS THE FRICKN' ASSHOLE!"

(note that they are already 15 in here… so… if the words revolts you for some reason, please, I advice you not to continue reading. I don't want to influence people, you know? Have someone of you watched 'Meet the Fockers?' my mom did and I heard some of it. The baby's first word was 'asshole'. Heard it from Gaylord (he's a character. Don't get me wrong!). Robert De niro's character was like "what the hell!" anyway, back to the story.)

Sakura pointed a well manicured finger over at Sasuke, who was glaring at Ino menacingly. So… he was now a **frickn' asshole**. Payback time.

" You go, girl!" Naruto cheered.

Ino began to transform into her fake timid and shy self, then began sweetly. " Sasuke-kun, I know you know I didn't mean it…"

" Go away, Ino."

The blond girl was left at one corner of the clearing, trying hard not to look poor and pathetic.

" Hey, whose the pretty girl Sasuke?" Naruto asked, surveying her with his cerulean eyes. " Sure looks like she isn't a ninja. As a matter of fact… she looks like… a genie…"

" Yeah… Halloween is 3 months from now, right? Or has my calendar got ripped off?" Kakashi noted, his hand under his chin.

" AND she said Sasuke was her master! Hey, are you a hooker or something?" Naruto asked plainly, earning him a bash in the head.

" Sasuke-teme, that hurt a damn lot!"

" You. Are. Going. To. Die. **DOBE**."

" Master, you shouldn't hit people! It's bad!" she scolded him lightly.

" Yeah, the girl is right, bastard! You can't hit the future Hokage!"

" So, who and what are you, really?" Kakashi asked curiously.

She beamed at all of them. " My name is Sakura! And I'm a genie!"

" NO."

" Um… yeah, I am, mister."

" NO!" shouted Naruto.

" Yes, I am."

" NO!" he screamed once more. " Sasuke will probably use the wishes for stupid things!

" I told you mister, I am a genie! I give away wishes to someone who opens my can!"

Naruto looked confused. He was not that stupid you know, he surely heard about the fantasy stories about beautiful girls living in golden lamps. " A can? I though genies comes from lamps! A bottle, maybe, but a can!"

Sakura's shoulders drooped a little. " My last master placed me there when he wished me to go away."

" _Don't say anything stupid Naruto! Or else she's gonna cry—"_ Sasuke mouthed at him, but Naruto, being the slow thinker himself, didn't quite got the message.

" Your master sure is stupid. He got himself a genie, but he stuffs it in a sardine can? Pfft. The idiot." Naruto commented loudly, throwing his arms behind his head.

" He hated me! He told me I was annoying and stupid!" she exclaimed, ready to burst into tears.

" Yep. He's a real idiot." Naruto sighed.

" But… he was nice. He would always talk to me when he sees I'm sad, and even though he was a little harsh, he usually cheers me up."

" HA! I bet Sasuke won't even feed her normal food!"

**BAM!**

" Stop being an idiot and just… die or something."

" Master! Don't hurt him!" Sakura said quite revolted, as well as helping Naruto up to his feet.

" Hey, by the way, I'm Naruto." He said sheepishly, grinning his famous fox smile.

" And I'm Hatake Kakashi." The older one said, shoving his book away.

" Nice to meet you guys!" she said.

Then she hugged them.

Pink… red… crimson… SCARLET.

In other words: **BLUSHING.**

Sasuke felt this was not the right time and right **guys** for Sakura to do that with. Naruto was… Naruto, and Kakashi just read his frickn' porn book. **NOT GOOD.**

" Sakura, let go of them." He said sharply.

" Sasuke-teme, you are such a party pooper." Naruto noted smugly.

" Sakura, the wishes. How does it work?" Sasuke asked her, again in his sharp tone.

" OKAY! Master, you have 3 wishes. Wait… it think it's five…"

_Now I know why she lived in a can. Her head is as empty as one._

" Oh wait, now I get it, you only have 3, master. After these three wishes I'm out. You either send me back to the genie world, or snuff me into some kind of container." She said happily.

" Aa."

" So, master, when will you want your first wish?"

" Now."

" Noooooooooo!"

" Okay! What would it be?"

" I want you…" (too early for romance, guys! But it will pop out sooner.)

" Noooooooooo!"

" … to…"

" Noooooooooo!"

" … make me stronger."

" NOOOOOOOOOO!"

" Okay!" she exclaimed.

She was about to clap her hands, when…

She stopped.

Abruptly.

Sasuke stared.

He waited.

Waited.

And waited.

He tapped his foot.

Tapping…

Tapping.

" Well? What are you waiting for?" he asked impatiently.

" I'm so sorry master, but…"

" But what?" he asked again. Mind you, he doesn't like to wait.

A loud, deep voice boomed loudly.

**WISH STATUS: NEGATIVE. CHECKING AVAILABILITY… UNACCEPTABLE. RATIONALIZATION: AGAINST THE RULES.**

" Master, what you wanted… was against the rules."

In his mind: **PILE OF SHIT.**

**

* * *

**

Hey! So, how was it? Answer me in a review. Or two. Or three. A hundred? Just JOKING! Anyway, I am a FILIPINO! And I love being in a country called the PHILIPPINES! It is the home of the world's most inspired author! (points to self.) (duh!)

Sasuke: Yeah, right. Whatever.

(Over at heaven)

(St. peter holds his dead rooster and began flippin' on some pages of his really thick and old-smelling book.)(hey! You can't expect a chicken to live that long! And… was it really St. peter? Or somebody else? Tell me! Confused person in here!)

St. peter: another one on the list. That girl is lying too much. Too much that she deserves to go to hell! (rips page of the book with my name on it.) TO HELL WITH LYING SCOUNDRELS!

(rooster sheds a feather)

St. peter: what? What am I supposed to do? Glue it back on? (he says defensively)

(paper floats towards Lucifer's hands.)

Lucifer: damn… she's more evil than me! and this tanning thing is faaaaaaaaaboulous! It brings out the color of my eyes…

Shit… even Lucifer's a gay… well, that's it for my soul then. It's the Holy Week for us devoted Christians! Please, those who have the same religion, pray for the people who needs help. I really want everyone to be HAPPY! See how good I am?

Sasuke: I can't see anything.

Me: Shut up you… really kind guy that should be praised! Whew… no more sins for me!

Sasuke: Moron.

Anyway, anyone of you guys should be watching American idol, right? I guess you guys should have a pretty clear though of who might win. Unfortunately, the unfortunate people here in Asia can't vote their favorites **And it sucks!** Anyway…

**VOTE FOR CARRIE UNDERWOOD AND JESSICA SIERRA! THEY ARE REALLY GOOD! VOTE!**

These two are so good. In the latest episode, Carrie sung 'Alone', which totally rocks. And I love the hair, man! Jessica sung 'Total Eclipse of the Heart.' It was Sooooo good! The camera even **rotated** her. Do you know what that means! That means she's so special!

Anyway, please read and review. I'll appreciate any comments, suggestions, and **SENSIBLE FLAMES**. Do not get me started you people who flames authors with senseless ones! You guys are lucky that my angry spirit is well subdued right now, right, Amidamaru?

Where is he?

Sasuke: over at the other anime, moron. You are not even a shaman.

Oh. Yeah. I got carried away.

Naruto: SHE HUGGED ME!

Sakura: pipe down, Naruto…

Naruto: BUT YOU HUGGED ME!

Sakura: I SAID PIPE DOWN!

Sooooooooooooooooo… see you around! Bye!

end-

_angeLix._


	3. Twice the pain

Yoooooooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuuuu guys are the beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeest! I never have felt sooooooooooo alive! Anyway, thank you all for reviewing this fanfiction. I really had lots of great fun with it, writing it and all.

Still, no flamers who flame people with senseless flames have been attacking me. This is getting really boring. I am really expecting them to come around like mobs, and shrieking and shouting protests like fangirls… but (sigh) they never came. BET they're scared. Ha! They dare flame people when they cannot attack ME!

I realized, (thanks a bunch to Yuki!) that this fic really needs a lot of tune up. And Sasuke and Sakura, is totally out of character. Please note that! Thank you. I'll try my best to improve this fic.

Again, CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISMS are appreciated very much.

Sasuke: Are you done now?

Me: Uhm… yeah, I think so.

Sasuke: then go hide in a corner and **shut up**.

Me: HEY! Who are you to order around an inspired author!

Sasuke: I'm an extremely pretty boy with the strength of all you morons combined and I don't smell like stinking cabbage. And I'm smarter than you.

Me: yeah right. And don't forget, you're also live impersonation of moronic capabilities.

* * *

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS! PLEASE READ! **

**I am so in a good mood today!**

**Trigemini**- I know, it's not really realistic for Sasuke to turn beet red. But because I love torturing him, and that because I had the power over him right now, (Sasuke: LIES, LIES! ALL LIES!) I managed to get him to do that! Blushing makes Sasuke look pathetic. And cute, I guess. BUT MORE PATHETIC! Haha! Indeed, his life is in total chaos. AND I LOVE IT! Thanks for the review!

**Sasusakuforeva-Ilovesasuke**- UUUUUUUUUUUUUUMMMMMMMMM… I don't really fantasize much about Sasuke, I'm just like a normal girl, with normal life, who is **slightly** amused of a bishounen called Uchiha Sasuke! But, I don't really fall for him like, " OH MY GAWD, THAT'S SASUKE AT THE TV! OUT OF THE COUCH, SHRIMP!" and, to speak the truth, I like—no, **LOVE** torturing the human ice block rather than swoon over his dangerously pretty face! Don't be lost, here's a MAP! O-o;; Thanks for reviewing!

**Iluvsasuke**- OOOOOOHHHHHHH, another Sasuke-fan major! Nice! Yep, I usually do that… does that make me really weird? O-o;; And oh, what does ROFG mean? Confused person in her(points to self) (Confucius: HA! You call yourself confused? Your name doesn'r even start with 'c'!) thanks for reviewing!

**MizzLala**- OOOOOHHHHH MMMYYYYYYY GOD! I am so thankful! I never thought this story could be thrown to any fave list! Thank you so much! And you hate flamers! (angry spirit: angel, get a hold of yourself. You're going crazy. Me: no I'm not! I'm excited! Angry spirit: yeah right.) I had fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun fun writing this too! Thank you!

**AnimeSenko**- YAY! I love carrie! She rocks the world like an intensity 12 earthquake! Ooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh, there are many surprises in here! I'm sure you will be really shocked like 'OH GOD I'M REALLY SHOCKED!' I'm not really sure if Sakura will become a ninja, but as the being she is, it's either Sasuke orders her to be one, other than that, she just stays as a genie. But the rest of the Naruto cast are. They are totally jounins/chuunins in there!

**BlueMarina**- you watch 'I dream of Jeanie' too! I love it! I so adore it with all of my life! And Jeanie is as clueless as Sakura in here (I least I think so). As a matter of fact… well, the later chapters are treading on the same road as your suggeston. Maybe… but with a twist. I absolutely had the grandest time with writing this! thanks for your review!

**Unknown**- hey! Thanks for your review! I agree, genies are really nice characters in movies and books, but it seemed like people are taking more interests on something else… thanks again!

**Yuki**- I personally thank you for that review you gave me. Because of that, I managed to see all those mistakes I made! I appreciate your help, and it really did help me. I'll try my best to improve my writing, so I can put some more sense to the fic! Thank you so much!

**Iibaru**- again, another reade who had given me a lot of helpful advice! thank you so much! Ii realized how many mistakes I had in this fic, and so, I would like to thank you for pointing it out!

**Aya-chan**- thanks for your review! here's your update. I had lots of great fun writing this, and soI hope you also enjoyed reading!

* * *

" _Sakura."_

" _Yes , Master?"_

" _Who was this 'master' you were talking about? The one who ordered you to go away?"_

" _Oh. Him."_

_Silent pause._

" _He's from somewhere here too. And what's really great about him are his eyes"_

" _Why?"_

" _They are white."

* * *

_

**Your Wish Is My Command!**

**By**: angeLix

**Chapter title**: Two times the pain.

**Subtitle**: IN comes Hyuuga Neji! The byakugan wielder!

**This chapter is dedicated to:** Haruno Sakura (as in the real one, it was her birthday last March 28)

punkboy h. (the stupid moron…) and all of you reviewers!

Especially **sakura kage, iibaru**and **Yuki**

**Reminder: **this chapter may not be funny just like the past ones, I'm afraid. Because, we are now entering a completely different void, called… **ROMANCE**.

* * *

**WISH STATUS: NEGATIVE. CHECKING AVAILABILITY… UNACCEPTABLE. RATIONALIZATION: AGAINST THE RULES.**

" Master, what you wanted… was against the rules."

In his head: **PILE OF SHIT.**

**VERDICT: WISH DENIED. WISH DENIED. WISH DENIED. WISH DENIED…**

" MAKE IT STOP, DAMN IT!" Sasuke roared over the machine like voice echoing through the whole forest.

" THE WHOLE VILLAGE CAN HEAR THIS!" he continued, plugging his fingers in his ears.

" Right away, master!" Sakura said, giving him a salute, then clapped her hands twice.

What met them was complete and eerie silence.

" That was weird…" Ino whispered dramatically, speaking for the first time since Sasuke blew her off.

" I agree…" Kakashi approved, still in a state of awestricken shock.

The silence soon shattered into million of pieces when Naruto's loud mouth kicked in again.

" HA! IT WAS AGAINST THE RULES! TAKE THAT, YOU POWER HUNGRY MANIAC!"

" Naruto-san, Master is not like that! He's just a little weak—"

With that, Sasuke's fist soared from the distance between his arm length, and landed over at the surface of a woody tree trunk. A large fissure cracked it's way upwards, taking down the tree slowly.

" Or maybe not." she squeaked, her hand brought up to her mouth, covering it effectively.

Sasuke strode towards the trembling girl, his onyx orbs capturing a dangerous glare.

" What can you do?"

Sakura looked thoroughly confused. " I didn't understa—"

" WHAT THE HELL CAN YOU DO!" he exploded.

" Master, I-I…" she stuttered, taken aback by the sudden change of his attitude.

" You are **useless**."

" Sasuke." Kakashi said in a warning tone, offending the genius somewhat.

_No… not again…_

" SASUKE-TEME! YOU CAN'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Naruto erupted furiously, his cerulean eyes contracting with anger.

" That is what she is. A useless piece of **nothing**." He sneered, in turn, glaring daggers at the blond.

" Sasuke-kun, I think you're being too harsh—" Ino began.

She was actually being considerate. And don't forget, siding on someone Sasuke was going against.

" Step off, Ino." He growled angrily. " I don't need you to—"

" I'm sorry."

Sasuke's glare spared Ino and directed itself over at the trembling genie.

" I'm sorry. I know I'm not great…" she whispered, her words only reaching a notch over a murmur. " But I really try. I'm sorry, master. Please don't take it out on her."

Sasuke's glare melted down one notch. It was only a frown now. This girl was getting into him. He could not let her do that.

" I understand if you would want me to go away… I'm used to it, anyway."

Melting… melting… melted.

Gone.

Sympathy was seeping in. It was uncontrollable. Impossible to subdue.

" _You are a useless piece of **nothing**."_

And then, he realized what kind of heatless bastard he was. Naruto was right. The **dobe** was right. He **was** a power hungry maniac. He let was letting his desire over power him, and it did not imply a good thing. She never even had nothing to do with this—it was the rules, and the rules says it was not allowed. Why would he push? He could always train to improve.

Without a word, He started to walk away from the clearing, trudging towards a familiar path leading back to the village of Konoha.

" Oi, bastard, where the heck do you think you're going!" Naruto called angrily, trying to sooth the trembling Sakura.

" Home. Let's go, Sakura." He commanded, looking at her plainly.

He saw her look up from the ground, as he noticed tears welling up in her emerald orbs, dots of it hanging on her lashes. She was utterly confused. Anyone who didn't know the prodigy will be, first, he was calm, then furious, then calm again.

Guilt was eating him up.

Her face still consumed a sad expression. " H-Hai…"

Kakashi stretched up his arms and took his book out of his pocket. " Training is cancelled. Attend to her first before going home. Ja!"

He was gone with a puff of smoke.

" Here," Sakura heard a voice behind her. It was the blond girl with sparkling eyes. In her outstretched hand held a jacket, almost reaching his thighs.

She looked really pretty when she's not scowling.

" I just thought Sasuke-kun won't appreciate it if he sees his genie being ogled by people." She said, smiling lightly. She suddenly snapped back to her usual demeanor, " Pink, anyway, doesn't really fit me that much."

" Thank you…" Sakura said, a smll smile gracing her saddened expression, then enfolding her into a big hug.

She really had a knack of hugging someone.

" Uhm… you're welcome!" Ino answered, chuckling nervously.

* * *

" Oi, bastard." Naruto called at him in a whisper, nudging his sides.

" What **is** it, dobe?" Sasuke said, practically irritated.

When he faced the fox boy, he saw a different grin etched in his now angular face. Not the fox grin, in fact. Somewhat… sly.

Uh-oh.

He knew where this was going.

" I **do not** do such things." He ground out.

" Yeah, right. I don't believe you…" the fox boy said in a sing song voice.

Glare.

" Hey, at least now I know the "great" Uchiha Sasuke isn't a gay like I thought he was."

**BAM!

* * *

**

The first sight of Konoha wasn't really surprising for Sakura. Sasuke had speculated that her last master was also living here. Sakura had been glancing around, probably trying to decipher which home she had the last time she visited.

Ino's jacket hugged her body a little tightly, but well enough to cover her exposed belly and her thighs. Like what they hear on T.V., genies wear clothes with some kind of see-through material as their pants, and a glittery kind of shirt that exposed their belly. When ino tried to imagine Chouji wearing such clothes, she couldn't help but feel sick.

" Sakura."

She turned to him, somewhat uncomfortable than before. " Yes, Master?"

Trying to shrug off the fact that she called him master in such public place, he continued.

" Who is this 'master' you were talking about? The one who ordered you to go away?"

" Oh. Him." She silenced almost immediately at the thought.

There was a silent pause for some time, before she actually answered.

" He's from somewhere here too. And what is really great about him are his eyes."

The Uchiha prodigy raised a inquisitive eyebrow. Now she caught his attention.

" Why?"

She looked up from her delicate hands.

" They are white."

* * *

Suddenly, Sasuke felt a shoulder graze at his, sending a pivoting jolt of pain into his left shoulder. Though he didn't even winced at the pain, he growled at the moron who did it. There, standing before him, was one of the greatest nusciance when it comes to physical strength.

" Hyuuga."

But Neji didn't greet back the way he did before, with situations much like this. He would likely retort with muttering his surname too, with much menace and venom seeping through his words. But with the bump, Hyuuga stopped. It was like he lost all concern about beating Sasuke in a pulp in that very moment.

He traced his gaze to where it landed.

On Sakura.

" _And what's really great about him are his eyes…"_

" _Why?"_

" _They are white."_

" _But… he was nice. He would talk to me if I'm sad, and even though he was a little bit harsh, he usually cheers me up."_

" _Master! Why did you leave me here?"_

Memories flowed back. How stupid this was. He should have known that it will only be Hyuuga Neji that can bear the guilt of snuffing a teenage genie into a stinking sardine can. But he blinked.

Blink.

He was Sakura's last master.

" N-Neji-san."

He could almost feel the humiliation and sadness that she bore right now. But being the prodigy that he was, he didn't anything but stare at the situation. In his case, the comforting should be done by any other peson, except for himself.

The white-eyed man raised a fine brow in a quizzical manner. " Do I know you?"

Rejection.

That was a surreal form of killing somebody exceptionally slow, especially if that person considered you as someone special.

Although he never experienced such thing, he knows.

He was not stupid.

" Uchiha, Tsunade-sama needs to see you. You're in for a mission. Unfortunately, with me." He informed the raven-haired teen. " Make sure you're not gonna be an ass that I have to drag."

" Tell that to yourself. Now get out of my face, Hyuuga."

" I'm glad to, Uchiha." Neji retorted, a smirk well placed on his lips.

He continued to walk away.

They too, continued their way.

" He's a bastard, Sakura." Sasuke said, shoving his hands back into his pockets.

Sakura looked up at him and nodded slowly. " I know, Master."

For all the things Sasuke knew, this was one of the things he was so sure of. Lying wasn't one of Sakura's greatest points. Inside, she should be revolted with the term he directed on Hyuuga. He guessed he was somewhat "special" to her.

And she too, was in turn, special to the Hyuuga prodigy.

Aaaahhh, romance like this sucks. **BIG TIME.**

Why was he so sure that Hyuuga would like her that much?

Because after he left, he had left him a very friendly advice

_He passed Sasuke, as he began his walk home. But when their eyes met once more, there in Neji's eyes, bore a very different feeling that Sasuke never saw in those pair of orbs before._

_Anger. Threat. Sadness. All mixed up together in one void._

_There, in his eyes, bore a statement. _

_**Take care of her. **_

_Sasuke smirked._

_Then Neji walked._

_He walked away.

* * *

_

HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLLLL YYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! This is a NEJI x SAKURA x SASUKE fic! So get ready for a bumpy ride in Naruto world, coz this will be a track that whirls you into twists and turns, baby! But I already decided on the pairings. AND IIIIIIIIIIIII WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNN'TTTTTTTTTT TEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLL!

I bet AAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL of you are SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO surprised!

Anyway, SAKURA x SASUKE fans, don't worry! Though it may be a bit off course for the two of them, IT WON'T BE! I, for one, is ONE HELL OF A SASU X SAKU FAN! THAT PAIRING WILL LIVE FOREVAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

But, I do like NEJI x SAKURA, but not as much as SASUKE x SAKURA. Anything goes right?

If you guys ever notice, THIS FIC DOESN'T HAVE A CLIFF-HANGER! SO BE THANKFUL! I was planning to cut off the chapter when Sakura said ' They are white.' , but I felt good today and I gave you the rest of the ficcy!

I'm really sleepy right now, and it's afternoon. I have to have a little nap before I hit the beach, right?

See ya!

Sasuke: This world sucks and it should just die. (hey Sakura kage! Used your line in here!)

Me: yeah. It should die with you strapped in a coconut tree!

end-

_angeLix._


	4. Flashbacks and passing out!

I am back! Missed me? Nah. Okay, here's chapter… 4! We're now on chapter 4! That means I have lost my privilege of deleting this story even if I want to! It's a promise of a lifetime! Hehehe…

Anyway, I just got past 50 reviews! We hit the 50-review mark! Celebrate? NO! I am awfully thrifty, you know… XD

April 12, guys, is my lil birthday. I'm turning 14! HA HA. I know what you're thinking. NO PARTIES! Just joking!

No, really. I just saved my allowance and no body's taking it away from me! (laughs evilly)

Sasuke: Hey, moron. Do you know where the bathroom is?

No. And even if I do, I won't even bothering you.

Sasuke: you really love to torture me, don't you?

Took you a long time to figure out!

* * *

**ANSWERS TO REVIEWS- this portion is currently not available for this chapter.**

**Mom didn't allow me to use the internet, and now, I had been secretly using it during the break of dawn so I can respond to reviews. But, (sigh) I had to keep it short, since she's gonna pummel me if she ever finds out. But, I got the list!**

**Thanks a bunch to:**

**1. Phoe-chan**

**2. bored-teenager**

**3. Xoni newcomer**

**4. Lady Snow Blood**

**5. iluvsasuke**

**6. Sasusakuforeva-iluvsasuke**

**7. joekool**

**8. ghost face (that IS one great option! I hail you for your colorful vocabulary! (I really mean it))**

**9. lililicious (yay! Go Filipinos!)**

**10. sweetdude **

**11. Only Secret**

**12. MysteryLady-Tx**

**13. trigemini**

**14. jAi0rOkU**

**15. arandomreader**

**16. pyroqueen4KAC (yay! Filipinos!)**

**17. and Sakura kage ( what? Don't tell me you actually thought I'll forget about you! You never fail to amuse me!)**

**

* * *

**

Here are the answers to a couple of questions:

**1. Why does it have to be a sardine can? Doesn't it make it cruel and unusual?**

Well, there are a few reasons. One, it was the first idea to pop into my head. Two, sardine cans are so practical to use! I mean, why bother for something else when the answer is quite frank? You really can't use something like a corn beef can, ne? it would sound too… weird…And… looking at the Neji's personality through a certain perspective, that is what Neji is, right? Quite cruel and unusual! So, it could have been a fitting solution.

**2. It seemed like Neji didn't want to throw her away. Why?**

Let's see… uhm… this is a Sasuke x Sakura x Neji fic, right? That would mean Neji didn't exactly threw away Sakura because she was an annoying little genie! Come on, think about it! Maybe he threw her away because he was afraid of…? Anyway, better wait for the further chapters then!

* * *

**To the Fic!**

" _Look, look! Master is blushing!"_

_Thus, the countdown began.

* * *

_

**Your Wish Is My Command!**

**By: **ang3Lix

**Chapter title:** Flashbacks and Passing out!

**Dedicated to: **ALL OF YOU!

**Sakura kage**, you never fail to make me laugh with your reviews!

* * *

Hyuuga Hanabi strolled through the streets, refreshing herself after her long session of intensive training with her father. It had always been a daily routine for her. She was never bothered by the simplest facts about life. She liked it this way.

She passed by the market, where a great number of teenage girls flocked into one side, chatting away, some of them gazing at some kind of poster. She quickly ignored the crowd and managed to stop by a stand with different selections of jewelry. She gazed at the different jewels embedded on the molded metal. Pallid, onyx, cerulean, crimson, pearly white… but something interesting caught her eyes. In a separate box, a pair of simple emerald earrings laid on the cushion, twinkling mysteriously.

A certain memory flashed through her mind.

o-O-o

_**Flashback**_

o-O-o

" _Neji!" she called through a particular door, her knuckles beginning to turn pallid at her continuous knocking. _

_Still, no one dared to answer the door._

" _Neji, father wants to see you. Open up!" she called yet again, now mentioning his father's name for an extra push. She knew he couldn't turn down the head of the clan._

_The door stood perfectly still._

" _Damn…" she muttered, growing impatient._

_Maybe another try and she'll start looking for him…_

_But before she could even raise her fist to knock, the door opened slightly._

" _Thank god, Neji, father wants to…" she was abruptly cut off when she stared directly into her cousin's eyes. _

_Or what she thought was his._

_It was not a pair of white eyes she saw beneath the door. A pair of elegant emerald orbs stared at her in confusion, twinkling inexplicably. Her eyes were soft, and kind… it was almost hypnotizing. _

_But what the heck was this girl doing here?_

_Without one word, the door closed immediately, sending a slight breeze caressing Hanabi's face._

_She stood there, quite baffled, before she actually snapped out of her trance. She gripped the doorknob forcefully, and swung it open, expecting the jade-eyed girl to stare back at her. Instead, she saw nothing unusual at all. She just… disappeared. She sighed and scratched her hair gently. Her gaze happened to come across a miniscule, antique-looking vase, standing innocently the surface of Neji's side table._

_It was weird… she never remembered that vase being in the prodigy's room yesterday, when he left the door ajar._

_She began to reach out for it, her hand outstretched._

_She then felt a hand on her shoulder._

" _Hanabi-sama, is there anything you need?" came the monotonous voice of the man she was trying to find. _

_She turned around nervously, and met the pearly white eyes of her cousin. She almost breathed a sigh of relief._

" _Father wants to see you." She said, before giving a respectful nod and walked away._

_Though she got out of the room, she still found that pair of emerald orbs flashing through her mind…_

" _Don't tell me Neji has been going out with somebody…" she muttered to no one in particular._

_She then dismissed the thought, knowing all too well that her cousin will never take an interest in that kind of topic._

o-O-o

The Hyuuga girl shook her head, as if trying to fend away the thought. She shouldn't be thinking about these things. It was such a complete waste of time.

Besides, Neji never, wouldn't and can't bring a girl into the Hyuuga mansion.

Or can he?

Hyuuga Neji was a mystery, after all.

* * *

" _N-Neji… san…"_

" _Do I know you?"_

The more he thought about it, the more he felt his conscience crumble into particles.

_**That was heartless.**_

He quickly ignored the voice, trying to coax him on thinking about the same thing.

His inner voice seemed exceptionally determined at this point of time. Maybe he knew he had the upper hand right now…

_**Did you even see the look on her face? **_

Still, no reply. The other persona can use an extra push…

_**And I thought stuffing her into a random can you saw in the kitchen was horrible—**_

That was it. Neji duck-taped the annoying little whelp, tied him up with a smelly old rope he found else where, and threw him into the sea of useless and random thoughts. He could imagine him bobbing in and out of the water (made unusually out of thoughts), looking stupid as ever. He could have laughed at the sight. But NO. Hyuuga Neji never laughs.

He **sneers**.

He sneered at people.

He sneered at teammates.

He sneered at opponents.

And guess what?

He even sneered at the person he actually cared for.

But it seemed that she doesn't really mind at all.

o-O-o

_**Flashback**_

o-O-o

" _Master, wake up! You're gonna miss breakfast!"_

_She had tried everything._

_Poking, pinching, tapping, slapping, shaking... what else?_

_Even though water seemed a good idea, she knew that he wouldn't appreciate waking up in a freezing, don't forget wet, bed._

_She plopped herself down in a sitting position, right beside Neji's futon._

_He was a very heavy sleeper._

_She watched him flip to his side, facing the wall, grumbling in his sleep._

_After a few minutes, an idea came into her mind with a soft 'ding' in the background._

_She positioned herself wisely, her face directly across Hyuuga's, and not to mention extremely close to his. _

' _This should wake master up.' She thought, smiling cutely. ' Just one scream in the ear…'_

_She took in several breaths, just to be sure she does this right._

' _I hope master won't kill me…'_

_She was about to open her mouth, when the pair of hidden white orbs snapped open._

_He looked straight at the wall for a couple of seconds, trying to orient himself._

' _I slept too much.'_

_He was totally oblivious and innocent just like giddy, nine year old kid. _

_He tossed himself to his back._

_He blinked._

_He blinked again._

_He saw Sakura, hovering above him, her arms at both of his sides._

_A very suggestive position._

_And don't you forget that her face is just centimeters above his._

**_Perfect chance, Hyuuga! I didn't expect that she'll make the first move, but that doesn't matter any—_**

_**Die.**_

_She looked extremely uncomfortable._

" _Uh… what was it again…?" she mumbled, almost inaudibly._

_He raised a perfect brow._

_Then the answer hit her like an incoming boomerang. " Oh yeah. WAKE UP!"_

_Oh shit._

_His innocent virgin ears._

" _I was awake, damn it!" he yelled, obviously annoyed, his face flushing._

_She stared._

_Wow._

_Neji just yelled at her._

_That was… sweet?_

" _Master looks cute when he blushes." She said, beaming at him._

_A highly tempting smile… his gaze managed to get a quick glimpse at her pinkish lips._

_Oh shit._

_His innocent virgin eyes._

o-O-o

" Stop jumping on my bed." An inhumane growl erupted from the great Uchiha's mouth.

The pink-haired teen grinned childishly, giggling a little. " But Master, this is so much fun!" she said, her tresses bobbing up and down with her movement. " Try it!"

The perception of 'trying it' wasn't even allowed to be absorbed by his brain right now.

" I said STOP." He ordered, casting a piercing glare at the girl.

" Ok! Anything for master!" she answered, her voice musical to their ears. She plopped down the bed, grinning cutely at everyone else.

" Aaaw, Sasuke-kun, she's so adorable." Kakashi snickered, a smirk rigged up in his masked face. " … and hot." He added as an afterthought, in the most innocent way he could ever muster. But to his students, it still possessed the most perverse idea. It did came from a guy who reads PG-18 literature.

" What are you hinting at?" Sasuke glared at his sensei, who in turn chuckled mischievously.

" I could lend you the first volume, you know." The silver haired male gave his book a quick shake, indicating that he was indeed talking about his book. It was followed by a wink.

The glare intensifies!

Kakashi looked highly alarmed, and decided to take a few steps back, just for a safety precaution.

" Hey, Sakura-chan…" Naruto asked, his face holding a curious-slash-innocent expression.

" What is it, Naruto-kun?" she asked brightly.

" When you said 'Anything for Master', does it mean literally, as in anything?" he asked, his face slumped on his calloused hand.

" Hmmm… I guess so!"

Silence.

It was horrifying.

At least for the Uchiha, it was.

Naruto began screaming his head off, running around in circles, his arms thrashing around wildly.

Kakashi began to chuckle uncontrollably and perversely, and Sasuke would bet anything that he was thinking of the same thing the dobe was.

Ino began to shriek with her **'Ultra-demolishing-bulldozer-screech'**, trying to convince the others, and herself for that matter, that such thing won't happen.

**Glaring… STATUS: escalating… LEVEL: 1… Accelerating… level 2…. Accelerating… level 3… accelerating… level 4…**

A mental note popped in their heads.

This was not good.

**Accelerating… level 5… DANGER… DANGER… NO INDIVIDUAL MUST BE PRESENT WITH IN 5 MILE RADIUS… DANGER…**

His left eyebrow began to twitch madly and irritably.

Only the Uchiha prodigy could do that kind of eye-twitching in both manners at the same time.

Ooooohhhh… those devil eyes… blood red, three miniscule onyx blades held by a thin ring.

Even the most stupid person in the whole world could see that this spells DEATH in big, bold, 72-point flaming letters.

But cute little dolly Sakura was innocent.

She was oblivious.

So that's why when all of them were afraid of even moving a finger, she stood up, bouncing on the balls of her feet and stood infront of him with her smile locked in place.

Sakura looked at Sasuke innocently.

" Look, look! Master is blushing!"

Thus the countdown began…

5…

4…

" SPARE ME!" there came Naruto's scream.

3…

" Now, now, that's just a tinsy bit of joke, no need to get mad…" Kakashi's nervous gait.

2…

" Sasuke-kun, I know you won't hurt a petty girl like me…" Ino's drabbles.

1…

" Master looks cute when he blushes." Sakura's innocent words.

" _I was awake, damn it!"_

" _Master looks cute when he blushes." _

She remembered once more.

0.

**THUD**.

* * *

" Shit… he passed out…"

" He had a nervous breakdown."

" Does my Sasuke-kun need mouth to mouth or something?"

" Eeeew, that's disgusting Ino!"

" It is not! You're so childish!"

" Look, look! Master is all pinky!"

"… pinky…?"

" Aaaw, she's so adorable… and hot."

" Shut up, sensei!"

* * *

TIRING… VERY TIRING… Anyway, that's it for chapter 4!

Can I die now?

Sasuke: you moron, if you die, where will you go? St. peter already chucked you out in heaven, and Lucifer's scared shitless at how you lie. And he's busy getting his tan.

Then I will get there by force! (carries a pitch fork and flaming torch)

Sasuke: why are there so many moronic people in the world…?

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed!

I'll see you the next chapter!

end-

_ang3Lix._


	5. big bunch of sorry

Guys, really sorry… I can't update my stories right now because of 3 things:

One: my computer is completely wrecked.

Two: I have major writers block in several stories such a your wish, bullet, mister mailman, and Love Story.

Three: tight sched. Can't do any writing with my high school life hanging in the balance.

So, very sorry! Jairah, help me with this one, will you! T-T anyway, just pray for me pips, I can get through this mess with support… teehee… peace y'all!

Any ideas for any of my fics? Send them in!

Peaceout!


End file.
